dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Tempest Dragon
The Tempest Dragon is a rare golden hybrid of the Lightning and Cold elements. It's main element is Lightning. Appearance The tempest dragon's scales are a dark bluish-green, but most of its body is covered with shaggy wool. It has three jagged golden horns protruding out of the back of its head, and a sharp curved one on its muzzle. Its wings are transparent and blue, like the scales of a plasma dragon. Its claws are gold, too. Abilities Weapons The tempest dragon's horns, spikes and claws are all very dangerous. Females, which are the more territorial of the sexes, battle one another for territory using their head and nose horns. Defenses Tempest dragons are rarely attacked, since they can fight off almost any attacker, but they put up a fight if any dragon is foolhardy enough to provoke them. Their horns, spikes and claws all are fearsome weapons. Their plush, shaggy coats, which can be a foot thick, may protect them from wounds. Other Abilities Tempest dragons are capable of generating enormous storms with their wings and tail. The storm depends on their flight pattern, and wizards have recorded fifteen different storm variants. Breath Weapon A tempest dragon breathes a very rare breath known as "cold lightning". When one is shocked by cold lightning, the lightning will give the victim frostbite rather than burn the victim. Weaknesses Tempest dragons are weakened by heat, as opposed to the inferno dragon, who are weakened by the cold. Habitat Regions The tempest dragon is only found high in the Nimbus Mountains and in Dramoria. Females exiled from their territories may wander elsewhere, but do not make permanent homes. Preferred Home Tempest dragons like high altitudes where they are exposed to all the elements. It's better if they're in the cold, as heat can weaken them. Sheltering/Nesting Tempest dragons love to be exposed to the full fury of the elements and don't build nests. Diet Tempest dragons will prey on any animal, but in more desperate times they will eat lichens and evergreen foliage. They thrive best on a carnivorous diet, but can survive on nearly anything, and often resort to eating plants in times of need. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Tempest dragons are bubbly and exuberant. They are thrill seekers and love adventure. Though they look fierce, they are not very aggressive, which is why they usually make their homes at altitudes higher than their pricklier cousins, the lightning dragon. Social Order Tempest dragons live alone, but they love to be visited by both dragons and wizards. Females are territorial and protect their resident mountain peaks from rivals, while males wander, unbothered by the aggressions of the females. Relationship to Wizards Tempest dragons are very rarely encountered by wizards, but usually they are friendly, and more than likely to offer to give you a ride high above the clouds. Life Cycle Mating At the end of the year, all tempest dragons who live on a mountain will flock to the peak to breed. Due to the mass amount of dragons at there at one point, large storms are created unintentionally. Tempest dragons will choose a mate and stay with them for the rest of the breeding time. Females may sometimes fight one another for access to males, but for the most part the mating time is peaceful. They must hurry to get a mate soon enough, for the earlier you find a mate, the more time you can spend with them. The breeding time lasts ten days, from December 21 to December 31. Birth Eggs are kept on the peak of the mountain, where the breeding season occurred. The parents of the egg will come visit their child at random times, and care for it for a night until flying off again. It incubates faster depending on how much care it gets. Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span Tempest dragons are thought to live to 100 years, but not much is known about their total life span. History Discovery TBA Origin of Name Tempest dragons were first called by name in W. Wiggleswand's famous love story, Sparks Fly. It comes from their ability to generate large storms with their wings and tail. Magic TBA Notable Dragons *Cirrus (Miranda Wright) (fictional) *Gale (Clarence Agondray) Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Wyverns Category:Cold Category:Lightning Category:Golden Hybrids Category:Omnivores Category:Inhabitants of the Nimbus Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Dramoria